Heroes to the Core!
by camosaurusrex
Summary: Hero Factory has finally settled down-or so they thought. Old villains return, and new ones surface from the deep! How will this end? - I suck at these summaries. Just read the story. -camosaurusrex Rated T for short fluff scenes between Furno and Breez!
1. Chapter 1-Recharge

Heroes to the Core!

Chapter 1

Recharge

Author's Note: Hey, Fanfiction Hero Factory Readers! camosaurusrex has entered a new world of writing: LEGO HERO FACTORY! I am writing this hopefully 12-chapter (maybe longer) story in the Hero Factory Universe: I have five OC's: Camo Freeze, Crystal Shock, 117-John, and Mira Surge (Mark Surge's daughter), and Alexis Surge (Mark Surge's wife). Enjoy the show!

Establishing chapter… Standby

"Keep up the fire, Heroes! We don't know how much they can take!" Preston Stormer, leader of the team, told his team: Furno, Camo, Breez, Crystal, and Bulk. They were currently occupied with trying to contain the second Hero Factory breakout in 1 year after they stopped the last one. "Stormer! Move! Now! We need to recharge back at the factory!" Camo could sense that Stormer's core was at a dangerously low level. The hero of the Hero Factory was starting to lose some of his power in his core. If his core energy ran out, he would have to have a core transplant. And no Hero wanted a core transplant. It changed everything but their armor about them. "No… must… complete… mission." Stormer fell unconscious as Camo, Breez, Furno, and Crystal carried him to the Hero Craft while Bulk covered them. "Zib, Stormer just fell unconscious. I'm coming back with the team to have him recharged. Until then, he can't fight." Zib, the senior mission chief of the Hero Factory, radioed back, "Negative. There are multiple enemy craft on your tail, one being Furno's rival, Rotor. You need to find a recharge sphere." Camo knew what a recharge sphere was: it was a recreation of the Quaza charge room back at the factory. Furno, on the other hand, didn't know what a recharge sphere was. "Camo? What's a recharge sphere? I thought they had only one of those in the factory." Camo went into a long explanation of what a recharge sphere was.

"There! A recharge sphere has been spotted!" Camo shouted back to the rest of the team. "Cool! Land on the landing pad south of the door!" Crystal shouted. Furno was reading up with Bulk on the recharge spheres. "So, the spheres are a recreation of the Quaza chamber back at Hero Factory… Hmm, I wonder…" Bulk was untalkable to at the moment as his mind filled with ideas, something he as a 1.0 hero wouldn't have done. "Almost there. How's Stormer's core condition?" Camo asked Breez, as she was the one checking up on Stormer's core. "15 percent and dropping, Camo. We need to land. Now." He tried to see what was on the landing pad. "Nothing's there. We can land and recharge Stormer."

A familiar group of villains followed the Hero Craft, the group consisting of Corroder, Xplode, Meltdown, Rotor, and Thunder, who had gotten as smart as Meltdown. "There. They're heading for the recharge sphere. We should destroy them while they're vulnerable." Meltdown suggested. "No. You heard what the boss said. Leave them alone until they're ready to fight and shooting at us." Thunder reminded him. "Thunder, it's just one little Hero Craft. How would the boss know if it was destroyed? Let's make it look like it went out of control and hit an asteroid, huh, Corroder?" he restated for the second time as even Corroder was suspicious of his plan. "I think we should, Meltdown. I agree. All who agree with Meltdown's plan raise your right hand." Xplode stated. Three of the five villains, including Meltdown, Rotor, and surprisingly Thunder, raised their hands eagerly. The other two glumly raised their hands. "It's settled then. We will destroy the craft and the Heroes, and make it look like it hit an asteroid.

The Heroes were just exiting their craft when shots hit the landing pad right in front of the cockpit of their Hero Craft. "Rotor! You should have stayed in prison!" Furno shouted at his longtime rival. "Well, well, well. If it isn't William Furno and his little Alpha Team friends." Furno cursed silently after he saw all of Von Nebula's gang shooting in conjunction with Rotor. "Don't you have any respect for Stormer?" Camo asked as he warmed up the legendary Hero Factory Sword of Fire. "We do not; as you are Heroes and we are your enemies." Camo opened fire just to make a point, firing directly at Meltdown's chest to show he could do serious damage. Meltdown just flew out of the way, but his radioactive whip was struck and the end burnt off. "OKAY! That's it! Open fire on the Heroes!" Meltdown shouted as Corroder sprayed corroding acid, Thunder a nebula blast, Xplode his own spikes, and Rotor his special heavy artillery.

Back at Hero Factory, Surge, Zib, and Quadal watched the video of the fight. "Furno is no match for Rotor now, Zib. Considering that Stormer can't fight, and there are only five fighting Heroes, we need to send them some backup. Unfortunately, I can't go, Alexis can't go, and our newborn, Alex, can't go. We have four possible choices: Jackson, Maximus, Mira, and John. We can send two maximum, as there will be eight Heroes on site, with one inactive." Surge told Zib and Quadal. Quadal chirped, telling Zib which ones they should send. "Great choices, Quadal! Surge, we can now send your daughter, Mira, and your brother, John, to assist Alpha Team in protecting Stormer. They will have to go in the new Kodiak, though, as all Hero Crafts have been launched." Surge was itching to try out the Kodiak for 5 months, and this was his chance. "Great! I'll pilot them there and provide fire support from the battleship guns mounted on it." Zib just sent them off as he did not want to hear Surge jabberjack his jaws for another hour, another hour which Stormer's core would drop in power level even more.

"Breez! Can you find a way to prolong Stormer's core energy so we can get him inside and charged?" Crystal asked, hoping her best friend would have a good answer, as Breez had, in fact, found a way to artificially, not naturally, prolong Stormer's core life. "Yes. Just give me the triage kit you stole from Nex's room, and then I can get started." Crystal knew those eight words: the triage kit you stole from Nex's room, as she had a crush on Nex. Breez, on the other hand, needed the triage kit immediately. "Crystal!" Crystal snapped out of her Nex-love-trance and gave Breez the kit. "Furno! Cover me!" Breez shouted at her boyfriend, and he was happy to oblige. Furno covered her while she prolonged his core life, and stuck its energy at 7 percent, and only Furno knew that she could keep that position indefinitely, as long as Stormer, or any Hero that had to have that done to them, didn't try to move too much, and definitely didn't try to shoot their weapon, as it took away from their core energy.

Eventually, the Heroes warded off the villains long enough for all of them to get charged, starting with Stormer. "Charge on Stormer is completed. We all need charges, though. That battle definitely drained our cores." Furno stepped into the chamber as magnetic forces held him in the center of the sphere. "What? We missed all of the fighting action? Bummer, as I was all ready to unleash the shock of the Surge legacy." Mira Surge said as she walked into the monitor room. John just followed suit while not saying a word.

All the Heroes, even Mira and John, had to recharge their cores. Mira and John fought with the retreating group of villains, and their Hero Shuttle from the Kodiak barely survived. They had to leave the shuttle and jump jet down to the landing pad on the sphere. A transmission from Surge (the Kodiak) came on the main screen beside John's image inside of the sphere. Furno answered the message as he saw it came from Surge. "Furno! Breez! It's so great to see you again!" Surge shouted, not seeing them for 3 years as in that time he got married to Alexis, she had their daughter, Mira, and Alexis having Alex. "Hey, buddy. What's up? And why, tell me why, did Zib let you drive the Kodiak? You crashed my Archangel. Remember, Surge?" Furno reminded him of the time he drove the Archangel to repair a couple of Hero Crafts and accidentally crashed it into the Robojolt factory, making Surge smell like lemon energy drink for a week. "Yeah, I remember. Don't remind me. I smelled like lemon Robojolt for a week, and recharging my core, as energy drinks, when consumed in a large quantity, sap your core energy, didn't help to remove the citrus smell from my armor. I had to take a shower the next Sunday as I couldn't handle the citrusy lemony smell." Breez just laughed as Furno handed his girlfriend the phone and kissed her on the cheek. "Haha. I remember that as well, Surge. That was funny, but also stinky, as even a one day old can of Robojolt goes rotten and starts to smell bad. Not to mention a whole crate, and a one week old smell. But really, Surge, why did he let you drive the Kodiak?" she asked one of her best friends. "Well, that was the only craft available. I had no other choice. Even the Hero Pods were all gone. Well, I gotta go, Breez. See ya later." Surge hung up, leaving Breez to hang up as well.

The Heroes got back to Hero Factory safely, and retired to their respective rooms. Breez shared a room, not to mention a double bed, with Furno. Surge, his wife, and his kids shared a room just down the hall. Bulk and his new girlfriend, Chromia (another OC I forgot to tell you about with Maria and Sam in the AN, sorry) shared a room and bed right next to Furno and Breez's room. Stormer and Maria shared a room next to Bulk, Crystal next to them, Nex next to her, John and Sam next to him, Evo next to them, and Camo got the room right next to the elevator with access. The male Heroes with girlfriends just slept while cuddling their significant other, Camo slept in a tiny little ball, and Crystal and Nex stayed up playing an online RPG against each other. Crystal's online name was makushine9237, and Nex's was zapro938. The only ways they communicated were when they were on their game, playing against each other in a PvP match, conversing on the room phones, and when they had free time. Crystal had a crush on Nex, which he knew. She didn't know that Nex had a crush on her as well. She just assumed he did.

Chapter accomplished.

Haha! I get that from Command and Conquer Tiberian Sun when it sprouts up on screen after you defeat the last enemy or complete the last objective and it pops up on the paused screen. But, nice chapter, huh? I made changes to the version I had in my mind: Furno and Breez were just best friends, not in a romance relationship, and I only had 2 OC's: Crystal and Camo. Anyway, TATA! (Corroder's 'see you later' saying from Hero Factory episode 'Core Crisis'.)


	2. Chapter 2-Hero Factory

Heroes to the Core Chapter 2: Hero Factory

A/N: I'm back again! When I post this, I want it to be Christmas morning. I want to post this on December 25, 2013. Anyway, enjoy the show!

Establishing chapter… Standby

Chapter 2: Hero Factory

"Ah! A good night's sleep is just what I needed! I didn't need to wake up!" Furno said, waking Breez up. "Furno, be quiet a minute, will you? I'm glad and all you got your night's sleep, but I was up all night with something kicking me from inside my stomach. Furno, I think I'm pregnant!" Breez told him, causing him to go into shock. He just sat there.

6 new Heroes emerged from the Refitting Tower's elevator, all a new team: Beta Team, the brunt of Alpha Team's strength. The Heroes were: Burner, Freeze, Zap, Boomer, Dozer, and Max. They shared a massive room, with 3 bed and bath rooms, foyer, and living room-the penthouse. Girls of the group were Freeze, Boomer, and Zap. Boys were Burner, Dozer, and Max. Max and Boomer were a couple, Dozer and Zap were a couple, and Burner and Freeze were on the road to being a couple. The penthouse was right next to the hangar. Beta had free access to the refitting tower, Hero Pod launch, and the hangar, all without a code card.

Stormer woke up with a crack in his back, and Bulk and Chromia were just mumbling in their sleep. Nex, over the night, had confessed his love to Crystal, and they now shared Crystal's spacious room to Nex's tiny one. Alpha Team was going to take Beta on a tour of the factory, even the VR training sphere. So Alpha (save for Furno and Breez) had to wake up extra early to accomplish their objective. Furno and Breez had the day off, so they could visit the doctor and find out why Breez is pregnant with a baby Hero.

When they arrived at the doctor bot's office, Breez sat on the weird bed while Furno took a chair. The doctor, Dr. Makuhero, came in and assessed how Breez got pregnant. "Well, how did this happen?" she asked Furno, hopping to God that it wasn't the answer she wasn't looking for. "Well, we only found out this morning. I don't know. I really don't know, doctor." he told her, thinking she was going to give a stupid answer. "Well, Furno, you aren't going to believe this, but she got pregnant on her own. While she was sleeping, a baby bot was developing inside of her, and every time it grew, she woke up because of the pain. Breez, you are going to have to take maternity leave with Furno to have and take care of the baby." Breez and Furno were visibly relieved with that, relieved they wouldn't have to fight while Breez had their child." Thank you, doctor. We can be back in a couple of months, so you can check her condition, right?" Furno asked. She just nodded. 

When they got back, Furno and Breez were asked a few questions by Stormer. "Breez, what is going on? he asked, looking for legitimacy. "Well, I'm pregnant, sir." she told him. "Well, do you have to take maternity leave with Furno or not?" he asked. "Yes. I have to take maternity leave until the child is old enough to learn to fight with Alpha." she responded to a now very worried Stormer. "Well then, I will see you tonight at dinner. We're having Canabot for supper." Stormer responded and walked off.

The six new Heroes just got back from a tour, flight training, and weapons training. "Boomer, what's the time?" Max asked his girlfriend, totally aware that she had a watch. "5:30 AM, why?" she asked. "Oh, crap! We're missing sleep!" he frantically said. He just belly flopped on the bed beside her and was out.

Chapter accomplished.

Chapter 2 is going to be the Christmas chapter! Although you don't know it, in the story, it's 23 days before Christmas for the aspiring parents and the fight-ready Heroes. Chapter 11 will be for the Hero Factory Christmas celebration day. Until then, SAYONARA!

-camosaurusrex


End file.
